This invention relates to a soluble coffee beverage powder that, upon the addition of water, is capable of forming a coffee beverage having a foamed upper surface. In particular the invention relates to a soluble beverage powder that, upon reconstitution, provides a beverage which closely resembles a freshly brewed coffee. The invention also relates to a process for making such a product.
Soluble coffee beverages are well known products, which upon the addition of water (usually hot), provides coffee beverages. It is also well known to mix the soluble coffee powder with soluble creamer or whitener powders to produce whitened coffee beverages. These classical soluble beverage products are coffee beverages without any foam on the upper surface.
Soluble coffee beverage products of the instant xe2x80x9ccappuccinoxe2x80x9d type are also known and are commercially available. Usually these products are dry mixes of a soluble coffee powder and a soluble whitener powder. The soluble whitener powder contains pockets of gas, which, upon dissolution of the powder, produce foam. Therefore, upon the addition of water (usually hot), a whitened coffee beverage, which has a foam on its upper surface, is formed; the beverage resembling, to a greater or lesser extent, traditional Italian cappuccino.
In coffee bars and restaurants, it is usual to serve freshly brewed black coffee which is prepared on the basis of roast and grounds. The freshly brewed black coffee is characterized by a light brown foamy layer that covers the upper surface of the beverage. The coffee is usually prepared on an espresso type machine on which one may for example brew a short strong espresso or a larger cup of black coffee.
None of the existing foaming soluble powders provides a coffee beverage that resembles freshly brewed roast and ground black coffee beverages of the above-described type. This type of freshly brewed espresso is characterized by a light brown foamy layer, which covers substantially all the surface of the beverage.
Thus, there is a need for an alternative to the above-discussed soluble beverage powder and a soluble beverage powder, which upon reconstitution provides a beverage, which closely assimilates a freshly brewed espresso or black coffee.
The invention provides a soluble coffee beverage powder that, upon the addition of water, is capable of forming a coffee beverage having a foamed upper surface. The soluble coffee beverage powder comprises a soluble gas containing matrix comprising soluble coffee solids and a soluble filler. Advantageously, the soluble filler constitutes at least about 35% by weight of the dry matter of the matrix and is effective to increase the volume of the soluble coffee beverage powder incorporating gas.
It has surprisingly been found that upon the addition of water to the soluble beverage powder of the invention, a foamed black coffee with foam on it upper surface is provided. In texture, color and mouthfeel, the foamed beverage product of the invention has a foam that is comparable to that of a freshly brewed espresso prepared from roast and ground espresso machines.
The high quantity of soluble roamer, at least about 35%, and preferably at least about 45% by weight of the dry matter of the soluble matrix, is effective to increase the volume of the soluble coffee beverage powder into which gas may be incorporated. By increasing the powder volume and thus the amount of gas incorporated in the beverage powder, a product with a higher foam volume may be achieved. Thus, the soluble filler is added for that purpose. This has further the advantage that a high foam volume is more stable than a small one, and results in the foam staying longer on the surface of the beverage.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the soluble filler is an oligofructose. It has been found that large amounts of oligofructose may be added without any major impact on the taste profile of the products. Further, it has surprisingly been found that oligofructoses reduce unpleasant coffee notes like acidity, harshness and astringency of the product. This allows a coffee with milder taste profile to be made without the addition of creamer. In addition, oligofructoses have been found to be particular suitable as a soluble filler due to their good solubility and high dissolution velocity.
A preferred product according to the invention is a self-foaming black coffee powder, which is soluble in hot water. After reconstitution, the product forms a layer of foam on the product surface, which foam covers the whole surface of the beverage and which is stable for a significant period of time. The product of the invention may be made substantially free from dairy or creamer components but, if desired, milk components may also be added.
The invention also provides a soluble coffee beverage powder that has a soluble matrix comprising soluble coffee solids and a soluble filler, and a foaming gas. The soluble filler is present in an amount effective to increase the gas incorporation volume of the matrix. Preferably, the soluble coffee beverage powder, upon the addition of water, is capable of forming a black coffee beverage having a foamed upper surface.
In a further aspect, this invention relates to a process for providing a soluble coffee beverage powder that, upon the addition of water, is capable of forming a coffee beverage having a foamed upper surface. This process comprises the steps of providing soluble coffee solids constituting at least about 35% by weight of the dry matter of the powder, providing a soluble filler constituting at least about 35% by weight of the dry matter, the soluble filler being effective to increase the volume of the soluble beverage powder capable of incorporating gas, mixing the soluble coffee solids and the soluble filler with a liquid to a mixture and incorporating gas into the mixture, and drying the mixture into a powder containing gas for foaming the coffee beverage.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are now described, by way of example only. According to the invention, the beverage powder has a soluble gas-containing matrix comprising soluble coffee solids and soluble filler. By combining the soluble coffee solids and the soluble filler in a matrix, the product volume increases allowing more gas to be entrapped. Hence, more air bubbles will be available in the coffee after adding hot water and more foam bubbles will be formed. Furthermore, a homogeneously colored product is obtained. Preferably, the soluble filler constitutes at least about 35% by weight of the dry matter of the matrix to be effective to substantially increase the volume of the soluble coffee beverage powder incorporating gas. Further, it is preferred the soluble gas containing matrix includes at least about 35% soluble coffee solids by weight of dry matter.
Advantageously, the matrix includes from about 35 to about 65% soluble coffee solids and/or from about 35 to about 65% soluble filler by weight of dry matter. Preferably, the matrix includes from about 45 to about 60% soluble coffee solids and/or from about 40 to about 55% soluble filler by weight of dry matter. This allows the gas incorporation to be about double of what could have been entrapped in the coffee solids alone. With soluble filler contents below 35% by weight of dry matter, the reconstituted beverage product may not have a sufficiently foamed upper surface. Above about 65% by weight of dry matter of soluble filler, an off taste of the filler may be imparted to the beverage. When the quantity of filler is modified, the concentration for the finished product (g/150 ml water) is preferably adjusted. The concentration of the coffee dry matter in the cup should preferably be the same for all possible concentrations of filler in the powder.
For the preparation of the beverage powder, the coffee solids are conveniently provided in coffee liquor. The coffee liquor may be obtained using any suitable procedure. Usually, the coffee liquor is prepared by concentrating a coffee extract obtained from a coffee extraction process to the desired coffee concentration. The coffee extract may be produced in the usual manner by subjecting roasted coffee beans to extraction. Any suitable extraction procedure may be used because the choice and design of the extraction procedure is a matter of preference and has no critical impact on the invention. Suitable extraction procedures are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,897,903 and 5,997,929; the disclosures of each of which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Similarly, any suitable concentration procedure may be used because the choice and design of the concentration procedure is a matter of preference and has no critical impact on the invention. Of course, the coffee liquor may also be prepared by dissolving soluble coffee powder in water to the desired concentration.
The color of the foam is light brown. The avoidance of lumps in the foam depends on the solubility of the powder. A suitable soluble filler is one that has a solubility which is close to that of soluble coffee. Further the filler may conveniently be neutral in taste or it can add some sweetness to the final beverage powder.
The soluble filler is preferably an oligosacchride. Examples of such preferred fillers are maltodextrin and oligofructose. Oligofructose has been found to be particular preferred. Although the oligofructose has no particular foam stabilizing effect, it is perfectly soluble and may be added in an amount of up to 45% (related to dry matter) without changing the cup profile. This means that the powder quantity and volume can nearly be doubled without changing the product in taste and this is the main idea of the addition.
A filler which has been found not to be suitable for the present purpose is inulin, which although it has a foam stabilizing effect is not suitable due to bad solubility and low dissolution velocity. The difference between inulin and oligofructose is the degree of polymerisation DP (number of connected molecules). The DP of inulin lies between 2 and 60, whereas the DP of oligofructose is between 2 and 20. The properties of the two ingredients are different, and oligofructose cannot be replaced by inulin.
Advantageously, the oligofructose has a degree of polymerisation between 2 and 8. A suitable oligofructose may be obtained from Raftilose (Orafti). To minimize the impact on the cup profile, it is desirable that the oligofructose has a concentration of mono- and disaccharides in the range from about 3% to about 7%.
A positive side effect of the high amount of oligofructose is that the beverage of the invention may have a prebiotic effect. A prebiotic effect may possibly be achieved at a daily dose of 6 g oligofructose. This corresponds to a consumption of 3 to 4 cups of beverage a day.
The soluble coffee beverage powder may also include a soluble sweetener; i.e., one that is natural or artificial. Suitable examples include sucrose, fructose, lactose, maltose, saccharin, cyclamates, acetosulfame, L-aspartyl based sweeteners such as aspartame, and the like, and mixtures of these. The amount of the sweetener used will vary depending upon the desired level of sweetness and the strength of the sweetener. For sugar based sweeteners, however, the total amount of sweetener is usually in the range of about 10% to about 25% by weight. The soluble sweetener may also be combined with bulking agents such as maltodextrins and polydextrose; particularly if an artificial sweetener is used. In this case, the total amount of sweetener and bulking agent is usually in the range of about 10% to about 25% by weight; artificial sweetener itself usually comprising less than 1% by weight. For a sweet variety of the soluble beverage powder according to the invention, a more sweet type of oligofructose may also be selected. An oligofructose with up to 45% mono- and disaccharides is particularly suitable for this purpose.
Alternatively, the soluble beverage powder may be dry mixed with sugar. In order to get a homogeneous colored product, brown sugar may dry mixed with the soluble beverage powder. The brown sugar furthermore provides a pleasant complement to the coffee taste.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the soluble coffee beverage powder consists of soluble coffee solids and soluble filler and no other ingredients. For example, a mild soluble beverage powder may be made without the need for a creamer component. In this embodiment, the beverage powder conveniently does not contain dairy components that could act as a creamer. It may nevertheless be desirable to add for proteins from milk or other sources to influence the foamability of the product. These additions should however be of a very small quantity to avoid any modification of the coffee color.
To produce the soluble beverage powder, the soluble filler is mixed with a liquid to a solution. The solution is then combined with the coffee liquor. Alternatively, the soluble filler is mixed directly into the liquor. The mixture is heated, for example to above 50xc2x0 C., and is then mixed to a homogeneous solution. Subsequently, the mixture may be gassed by injecting of a gas such as nitrogen or carbon dioxide into it. The gas is then dispersed within the mixture by means of a dispersing machine and the gassed mixture is then passed onto a homogenizer.
The gassed and homogenized mixture is then spay dried in a conventional manner. The spray dried powder has a matrix comprising the soluble filler and the soluble coffee solids. The spray drying may conveniently take place in a spray drying tower having for example a Schlick spray nozzle. The pressure in front of the nozzle is preferably in the range from 45 to 70 bars and the temperature in the tower is preferably in the range from 85 to 95xc2x0 C. Subsequent to drying, the powder may be cooled in a fluidized bed cooler and leaves a final sieve with a temperature of 20xc2x0 C. It is preferred that the tapped specific gravity of the powder be in the range from about 150 to about 250 g/l, more preferred is a tapped specific gravity between about 200 and about 220 g/l. Tapped specific gravity is referring to the gravity of the powder when compressed by vibrating the powder with 100 pushes of 10 mm.